


Overwatch Rule 63 Oneshot (For now)

by Assari_Justicar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ninjas and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: Genji is a young kunoichi from the Shimada clan of criminals. She fancies one of her servants and it doesn't turn out well.





	

Genji was practicing her flips and acrobatics under the cherry blossom tree in their large penthouse in Hanamura. The 17 year old in her prime had no trouble with these feats. Genji was in her training attire. Weighted torso and leg armor with studded boots. With a white gi over it. She had her training odachi and training wakizashi on her hip. She got tired of flipping however and hand signaled some of her father’s workers. They wore padded samurai armor and had bows with blunt tipped arrows for concussive damage not piercing. Genji ran at them in full sprint juking their arrows before doing a jumping spin flip on one of them.   
Her older brother Hanzo watched from a distance as she knocked over the next one. Her 20 year old brother watched her with skepticism. Always too soft he thought about her. Hanzo’s own training guards were much larger than Genji’s. Genji helped her training guards up one of them was young looked only a couple years older than her. He has a cute smile Genji thought as she helped him up. Genji’s guard’s walked her to the porcelain bath house in their palace like mansion.   
The guards turned around as she went in and undressed to bathe. Hanzo approaches the bath house. The younger guard was trying to get a peek at Genji. Hanzo tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around and saw who touched him the younger guard instantly looked downward at his own feet. “You” Hanzo said pointing at the other guard. The other guard bowed in his presence. “Yes my lord?” He asked Hanzo. “Get some hot towels for my sister and tell the chef to prepare for the party.” Hanzo walked in and faced away from Genji staring at a wall. “What brings you here darling brother?”   
“Father wants you in bed early tonight. He is going travelling tomorrow and doesn’t want you sleeping in.”   
“Gurēto ashita wa jibun jishin ni ikutsu ka no jikan o hitsuyō to shimasu”   
“Time to yourself is the last thing you need sister. If I die you are the heir to this all. You need to grow u-”   
“Quiet. You are ruining my serenity.”   
Hanzo sighed, “Well you should know that your guard was peeking on you bathing. The young one.”   
“I know. He will be punished.”   
About 10 minutes after Hanzo left Genji got up walked down her private hallway into her suite sized room. A pile of hot towels awaited on her. After drying off she went into her closet. She was preparing for a party her father was throwing tonight. She had been going to these parties since she was a child. Staying by her father’s side until she was 15. When she wasn’t by his side, she often would drink Sake or talk to one of the men. Tonight she chose to wear a silk dress from China. It was a white chinese design and a little tight. She laid the dress on her bed while she tied up her hair. She wore a high ponytail. Her abnormal white hair shined bright in her dim room. When she was born her father said she was blessed by Tsukoyomi no mikoto. Genji went into her underwear drawer and pulled out a really lacy double thong and bra set. The set was a burgundy bra with a black double thong. She put them on then the dress. It hugged her curves tightly and showed off her curvaceous figure.   
She exited her room and went downstairs to the party. As usual when she exited the elevator all eyes went to her. She smiled and waved at everyone before approaching the feast table. She sat near the head of the table where her father was. Across from her seat was Hanzo. As she approached the young guard from earlier grabbed her chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down in a good mannered fashion. She zoned out from her father’s conversation clapping and smiling while being somewhere else mentally. She was thinking about the young guard with the nice smile. How can she contact with without drawing attention. She remembered the ceiling of the table. Was always strapped with shurikens in case a deal goes wrong. She grabbed one and placed it in her hand purse. She grabbed a knife and carved in kanji on the shuriken with her hands under the table cloth. Then she got a better idea. She placed the shuriken back in place and finished up her meal with her chopsticks. She contorted her face to show displeasure.   
“Genji, what is wrong?” Her father asked her  
She gave him a warm smile “May I eat in my room? I am not feeling well.”   
“Anything for my princess.”   
She looked at the young guard. “Can you walk me back to my room please?” Genji asked   
“Of course mistress.” The guard replied  
They entered the elevator alone. “You know I saw you earlier.” Genji said looking at his face. The guard’s face was as red as her bra.   
“What is your name guardsman?” Genji inquired  
“Soto, Mugen Soto.”   
“You can do more than look.” Genji said blushing I can’t believe I said that.  
Mugen grabbed Genji by his hips and pressed her against the wall. His lips met hers and their tongues danced. His hands went down her hips to her thighs and squeezed them hard. Her hands locked around his neck. He tasted good like he was chewing some mint gum. Time felt slow for them in that moment it felt like it lasted for hours. They felt the elevator stop but didn’t care. Luckily for them no one was at the bottom. Mugen watched her as he walked behind her closely. Watching her hips move watching jiggle with each step.   
They got to her room and and continued kissing. They fell on the bed. Mugen’s knee was between Genji’s leg while he kissed her. Her pussy rubbed on his knee through the fabric. The slow grinding pleasuring her. They felt hot in the room. Genji started to unbutton his shirt. Mugen started to lift up her dress.   
He slid down her underwear and his face disappeared under her dress. Genji felt ecstasy as her pussy was licked. Her legs locking around his face. She grabbed onto his hair with her left hand. Her right hand massaging her on breast. Her legs squeezed a little tighter. She was panting softly from the pleasure. He was going at a rhythm licking the lips before entering his tongue. Genji started to moan when he changed pace. He licked faster and this time also licked her clit. Her legs squeezed around his head and neck. Mugen was choking but didn’t care. He started playing with her clit with his fingers while licking her cunt. Genji’s legs spread wide as she had an orgasm. The first time she had one from her third time having sex. Mugen got up smiling and taking off his pants. He crawled on top of Genji and slowly slid it in. Genji was very tight so he had to go really slow. Her fluids from orgasm made it much easier. He slowly started thrusting into her. She grabbed his cock. “I am new to this you’re the second guy I slept with. Just be car-”   
Mugen cut her off with his lips and sped up his thrusts. It hurt a little for Genji but she started to feel the pleasure. Mugen sped up really fast then he pulled out. Semen as white as Genji’s hair spurted from his pulsating rod. It was as hot as grease as it landed on Genji’s abdomen, breasts, and chin. Genji got up and took off the rest of her clothes. She wiped off the cum and let her hair down before returning to bed. She laid down on top of him. She fell asleep with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Genji woke up around noon. As she was getting up she felt something hard and familiar rub her ass. She smiled and saw he was still asleep but thought she can give him a treat. She grabbed the cock by the base of the shaft and licked the tip. It twitched and she giggled. She licked it some more and slowly jerked the shaft. She sucked on the head and licked it while it was in her mouth. It tasted sour and meaty. His dick started twitching and shot semen into her mouth. It tasted terrible to Genji and made her cough. Mugen was somehow still sleep. Genji was still tired as well and went to sleep with her head in his lap. 

WHERE IS SHE! Hanzo thought to himself moving quickly into her room. When he entered his heart skipped a beat. Hanzo grabbed Genji and dragged her into the bath. “Shameful” He returned to her bedroom and grabbed Mugen by his hair and dragged him into the courtyard. “Guards prepare him, he will duel tonight.”   
Hanzo returned to Genji.  
“You have everything a girl can ever want. Money! Designer Clothes! A whole room for makeup! But you choose to bring shame to our house!”   
“I feel like a prisoner. I hate you! I hate father! I hate here!” Genji screamed back in anger.  
Hanzo regained his clarity. “Genji. Father is dead. His plane crashed but we suspect it was sabotage.”   
Genji started crying. She didn’t mean the words she said but she couldn’t control herself. Now her father is gone.   
“Your little boyfriend dies tonight. You are the heir if I die. You will not be soiled.” Hanzo said leaving. Genji sat and thought to herself. How her whole life was going to change. She didn’t want to be the heir to a crime family. Genji got dressed in a black kimono and tied her hair up in a bun. She entered her father’s personal room. Inside was 2 weapon displays. One with a bow. The other with a pair of swords. On the plaque with the swords it said Ryujin’s blades. The Blades of the great dragon spirit. Under Ryujin it said Genji. She took the pair of blades. One was an Odachi with a scabbard with a green dragon engraved on it. The other blade was a wakizashi. Both blades were made of steel brighter than she had ever seen. Genji went under the cherry blossom tree she usually trains other and started to meditate. She sat there for hours contemplating life. She had awoken to a whisper but nothing was around her. She heard cheers coming from a courtyard on the floor below. She flipped off the balcony overlooking the city onto the courtyard and saw something she didn’t think she would see. Hanzo shirtless with his tattoos showing using a bow she had just seen. Hanzo was shooting arrows at Mugen who was struggling to dodge. Hanzo’s bow and tattoos started to glow. Out of his arrow a giant dragon was forming. Genji jumped in front of Mugen and and unsheathed her blade. She remembered the phrase her father always told her.  
“Ryūjin no ken o kurae!” Genji yelled as her blade started to glow  
Hanzo blinded from rage and hate remembered the tale of the sibling dragons and said the phrase their father told him.  
“Ryū ga waga teki o kurau”  
He released and his arrow shot two dragons shot towards Genji’s single dragon. Genji’s dragon roared at Hanzo’s but was pushed back towards Genji. In a flash of light Genji was sent flying away. Leaving behind two charred footprints. Mugen was nearly obliterated. His body nearly torn in half. While Genji who took the full force was gone.


End file.
